Seronia
Quick Facts Chancellor: R3tribution {보복) * Currency: GKR Won (￦) (GKRW) * Capital: Seropolis * Race: Helghast/Human * Demonym: Korean * Offical Language: Korean (English Defacto) * Drives on the: Left * Government: United Korean Constitutional Republic * Legislature: United Superstate * Time Zones: UTC+8 to UTC+9 * Internet TLD: .Gk .Mo .Kr Common information Nation link The Nation of Seronia (Also known as The Greater Korean Republic) Is an Aggressive Superstate led by R3tribution The Nations Capital is Seropolis (Formerly: P'Yongyang). The Official Languages are; English, and Korean. The People of Seronia loves it's leader; R3tribution. For bringing Prosperity and Freedom for all citizens, and ensuring safety of its people. R3tribution has brought greatness to the country and The Military is the Nations police force. They patrol the streets, and the laws of Seronia are strict. and usually punished by death thumb | right | 200px| Current DEFCON History Forming of Seronia Seronia has formed when North Korea and South Korea united, forming a Superstate called The Greater Korean Republic of Seronia. The Nation slowly grew slowly swallowing other nations. The nation is still growing to this very day. The Helghast Empire Seronia has joined Team Aura in November 2nd soon after, a few days later, Team Aura merged into The Helghast Empire, An Alliance controlled by CommunistRed, Seronia is respectful to Helghast, Despite Seronia's Aggressive Military actions thumb | right | 200px| Local Police in Seropolis The Cloud Atlas War & Economic Crisis The Helghast Empire declared war on RPG, Leading to 3 attacks towards The Korean Republic of Seronia. Ragnar stepped down as leader during the war, leading CommunistRed to take over. During the World War, Seronia has suffered extremely high expenses. therefore, Monetary Gain was a major issue with the Country, Nations from The Flock, and FARK has attacked Seronia, Destroying Naval Ships and Infantry, Northern Agoristan led by Thejuliuscaesar. Has destroyed homes and commercial buildings in a naval attack in Seropolis, Causing Seronia to draw peace when the treaty was put out to end the Short World War The Applecalypse World War & Seronia's Dark Day Seronia has attacked 3 nations from the Flock and Confederate States due to Babykongs betrayal. However In response to this, 2 nations attempted to invade the GKR (Seronia) in attempt to steal land, and kill civilians. That has failed and Seronia Barely Recovered Windsor Falls lost 5 skyscrapers. and it is still without power as of 12/17 Seropolis was attacked as well, Paratroopers took over the Metropolitan Area. Seronia has retaken both cities. The day of the invasion will be remembered as Seronia's Dark Day. Reset & Seronia's Two Leaders On December 31st, After the update, Titus was Sworn in as the Vice-Chancellor of the GKR. People rioted at Seropolis over the Reset, and also to R3tributions oppression. The riot was settled when the Nation agreed to start over, but as a More Aggressive Nation "Its not a act of Violence, it is peace for all citizens for Seronia" - R3tribution Project Apple Events GKR-Neucom Inc War The GKR has declared war on Neucom Inc. with the ambition of the Outcome to join the Greater Korean Republic Coalition. It ended with Neucom Inc. Defending their Independance. Withdrawal from ROME The Nation's Chancellor: R3tribution Announced that it broke apart from ROME for the GKR's Aggressive Behavior, insted joins The Confederate States. Announcement R3tribution announced on the Ikeman Show that it's ambitions is to bring alliances together to create peace to all alliances. Despite the GKR being aggressive themselves. thumb | right | 150px | Seronian Invasion of the Helghast Embassy during the IRA-Helghast War IRA-ROME War The GKR Invaded a Government Nation from ROME, Batiatus ordered 2 nations to attack Novacastro & R3tribution, Leading to a 2 v 3 war. including Batiatus Himself. The GKR joins Galts Gulch Lord Waqor offers the GKR to join Galts Gulch, Chancellor R3tribution accepts the transition and is now a active member of the alliance. Exodus Republic Invasion The GKR has invaded Exodus Republic a nation led by Captain Marin due to a blacklist order. Batiatus in response, has ordered all nations to stand down, due to a imminent Counter-attack if failed to comply. Roleplay Events thumb | right | 200px| Map of the slowly growing nation Riots in Seropolis Seronian Riot Police were dispatched to the capital when Seronian civilians riot over R3tribution's decision to close down 2 major business companies. Pieville Invasion ''' (Legacy) Sometime in December, The Seronian Military has Sanctioned supplies to Pieville due to Trade issues. Seronia's military has invaded Pieville and seized stolen supplies. In the short future, R3tribution and Whoopiepie05 will have a conference regarding trade. '''Embassy A Seronian Embassy will be built in the nation of Revolution in the near future in mid-june when the building will be completed. A Black Market in Seropolis A Black Market will soon open to the public next week that will sell Food Supplies to foreign leaders all over Planet Anson, R3tribution will supervise the GKR Black Market. GKR Borders closed As of February 20th, 2013 The Greater Korean Republic of Seronia's borders are closed due to a potential war breaking out. R3tribution has released to the public that "It was for Trade Issues" GKR Borders Reopened As of March 1st, 2013 the Borders have reopened for Trade since the war is over. All merchants can now enter the nation Treaties & Wars 'DEFCON System' Like the United States, Seronia uses a DEFCON system exactly the same See also * Helghast Empire *Galts Gulch *Northern Agoristan *Furrynesia Brother/Rival Nations thumb | left | 200px|[[Roman Empire ]] thumb | left | 200px| [[Northern Agoristan ]] thumb | left | 200px| [[Furrynesia ]] Category: Nation Category:Project_Apple Category:Project_Pear Category: Aggressive_Nations Category: Live Nations Category:Nations